


what do I even call this

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Cheriks [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: My first attempt at straight-up porn and it's... not... very effective? Anyway Charles and Erik get tipsy when looking for mutants.





	what do I even call this

“Erik—Erik—!”

He tried to slow down, but then Charles grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him down for a bruising kiss and ordered hoarsely, “Faster, you bastard.”

So Erik stripped him, hands running over strange, very faint scars on his chest before dragging down his torso, making Charles moan and squirm, and shoved his trousers down—

He had no dick.

Erik stared blankly at the cleft where a cock and balls should be. Charles stopped squirming, and lay very still, panting. Erik looked up at Charles, confused; then, seeing the fear on Charles’ face, he decided not to care.

So he lunged, kissed Charles again, and yanked down his own pants, freeing his own straining cock, and managed to enter Charles without too much fumbling. He sank in all the way, gasping a little because damn it he hadn’t had sex in two years at least but Charles felt so _good_ —

He was babbling encouragement and instructions, as if Erik needed to know how to fuck, but Erik followed his orders to the best of his abilities, rubbing the hard little button right above where his cock pumped in and out, kissing Charles where he demanded to be kissed, doing his best to make Charles feel good and forget the fear. Forget the fear, forget the disappointment of a failed recruitment, forget the anger than had driven them both to drink.

Charles moaned as he came, shuddering and clinging to Erik with all his might. Erik gasped when he hit his peak, too, and realized he hadn’t put on a condom.

“Don’t worry,” Charles mumbled, “My family is notoriously infertile.”

“Don’t read my mind,” Erik muttered back, but there was no anger in him. He refused to pull out just yet, and Charles seemed reluctant to let him go; but eventually, they had to part.

They shared the shower, though, cleaning each other briskly and in a properly businesslike manner; until Erik slipped two fingers inside Charles, and was startled to feel that the little raised spot that had made Charles happy was still there. The other moaned breathlessly and pushed close, putting his hand over Erik’s and pushing his fingers in deeper. Erik obligingly got him off again, and this time Charles sighed and relaxed against Erik’s chest.

“Twice in fifteen minutes,” Charles murmured. “New record.”

“Good or bad?” Erik asked, rinsing the soap from Charles’ back.

“Good. _Very_ good.” Charles lifted his face and Erik kissed him. “You’re not… disgusted?”

“I would still have sex with you had you a cock,” Erik answered frankly. “Why should I not have sex with you if you have a vagina?”

Charles smiled, a brilliant expression, and Erik fell in love with him all over again. “Thank you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
